Then There Was Jasper
by Interest Me
Summary: This is the second time I'm posting this story.  Eclipse gives us a glimpse into Jasper's life before the Cullens.  This is Alice's story before she meets Jasper in a Philadelphia diner and takes him to his new family: The Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

Then There Was Jasper

By Interest Me

May 2010

Fanfiction based on Twilight

By Stephanie Meyer

*All copyright belongs to Stephanie Meyer

Author's Note: To my readers. This is the second time I will post this story. I removed it soon after posting it the firs time. That disappointed some of my faithful readers, and I am sorry. The reasons were complicated, but here it is again.

**Awake**

There was nothing. Then there was Jasper. But only in my head. As I inhaled my first remembered breath, Jasper's face filled my mind. Where was he? I urgently needed to find him, but suddenly, I felt a different urgency. My throat? Was that the word? Where did I learn that word? My throat burned.

A new face. The eyes in my brain saw a stranger coming toward me. Then the stranger was there, in front of my physical eyes. What was that smell? Smell. Was that the word? Tendrils of the fiery odor emanated from the stranger and threaded their way down my raw throat, scorching everything they touched. My body operated without my mind, and soon, I dropped the stranger's limp body to the ground. Limp. No, that wasn't the word. Dead. The body was dead. My throat felt better. But not much.

I brushed my hand across my mouth. Mouth? I examined the fragrant red liquid smeared on my hand. Blood? Is that what the dead body had contained? Chagrin filled me. That dead body had eyes too. Hands. A throat that now seeped blood from puncture wounds. Puncture wounds created by my teeth. Teeth? Yes, teeth. My body had acted without permission, and the blood had cooled my throat. But what about her throat?

Strangers' faces flashed through my brain. Faces from my future. Men, women, children. Children? Yes, children. My chest ached. All lifeless faces. All attached to dead bodies I dropped. But not yet. I hadn't dropped them yet. New images surged through my brain:

_Carlisle. Carlisle hunting...deer? Oh, he was an angel, a god. Golden eyes. Golden hair. Beautiful Carlisle. He drained the delicious liquid from the deer. I see myself, (is that me?) hunting with Carlisle. Jasper hunted with me_.

But not yet. I needed to find Jasper. He was in pain. I could see him in my mind now in a flash of his future:

_Jasper's black eyes hungrily stalked the woman. She walked past him, and he pulled her behind a building. He drained her body of blood, and his eyes black eyes held a tinge of red, the shadows under them lightened. But he cried over the dead body. No tears, for tears were impossible, just strangled sounds in his throat._

After this vision played in my head, scene after grisly scene unfurled. With each death, Jasper slipped away from me. He became unfocused and fuzzy in my mind. Was he leaving me? Panic.

Then, I remembered the vision with Carlisle and Jasper and I hunting together. I needed to find Jasper. I could save him. If I did that, the future would fall into place. If I did that, then Edward would share my visions.

Edward? Lovely Edward. Yes, I needed to find Jasper, and so my hunt began. As I set out on the journey, my vision of Jasper became clear again. He was no longer fading or blurry. I would find the diner in which we would meet. He would be wet, running in from the rain. Rain? Yes, that's right, rain. He smelled wonderful. Not delicious like fragrant blood. He smelled like home.

Oh, blazing pain! The aroma of human blood baked all moisture from my throat. I lurched toward it. Jasper's face disappeared and was replaced by the dead faces. NO. I stopped breathing; stopped smelling. Jasper reappeared. I breathed the fragrance again. Jasper disappeared. I ran away, and Jasper's face became rich with color, all the lines filled in. A vision unfolded of Carlisle and his family, and their stunning golden eyes welcoming us into their home:

_Where is Edward?" I asked Carlisle._

_Rosalie shifted uncomfortably. Esmee continued smiling, but looked uneasy._

_"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong? Are Edward and Emmet alright?" I asked._

_"No, you didn't say anything wrong," Carlisle answered, "We just wonder how you know our names, and how you know Edward and Emmet."_

_"Oh, but I've always known you. You were in my head from my first moment."_

_"Interesting."_

_" Edward and Emmet will be back soon." I stopped speaking as my mind saw the brothers walking in the door in about twenty minutes._

_"So then, you are talented." Carlisle commented_

_"Talented?" I asked._

_"Yes, you seem to be able to see things before they happen."_

_"Yes. I didn't know that was a talent." Calm washed over me, and I saw the others relax. Is that what Jasper was? Talented? Did the Cullens know that Jasper was silently putting everyone at ease?_

_"Well, it's an interesting gift," Carlisle continued, "It seems quite accurate too."_

_I frowned._

_"I don't know if it is accurate. It changes all the time. I saw you all from the beginning, but sometimes I lost you. Especially if I tried to do certain things." Things. I didn't want to tell Carlisle that he and his family disappeared whenever I wanted to kill a human._

_"Hmmm, I wonder if," Carlisle started._

_"Oh, Edward and Emmet decided to take a different route. Emmet wants to buy a gift for Rosalie. They won't be back for 30 minutes now," I said._

_Rosalie smiled expectantly._

_"Your visions seem to change with decisions people make. Perhaps your visions only show you the future of the course a person is on. If that course changes, then the vision changes?"_

Oh. I stopped running and exited the vision with Carlisle and my family. I wondered. I turned and ran back to the appetizing aroma I was fleeing from. Jasper, Carlisle, Esmee, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward! They blinked out of my brain. I turned and ran away from the smell again. They came back. I thought I understood, and my vision re-ordered itself. My future conversation with Carlisle corrected and replayed:

_"Yes, you seem to be able to see things before they happen." Carlisle repeated in my head._

_"Oh, yes. I didn't know that was a talent. But it changes. I can only see the future of a course a person is on. If they change the course, my vision changes. For instance, I expected Edward and Emmet in 20 minutes, but they are taking a different route now. Emmet wants to buy Rosalie a gift. They'll be here in 30 minutes." I explained._

_"Very interesting," Carlisle answered, and I could see he meant it._

And so I ran. I ran in the direction that kept my loved ones sharpest in my brain. I ran until my visions were as solid as the present. I ran along the edges of a forest. I ran until the sun began to rise.

I stopped and breathed. Breathing was a relief, even though I didn't need the air. No delicious aroma burned my throat. The absence of the scent smelled nearly as sweet as the human blood had. But I smelled a different fragrance. I recognized it from my vision of hunting with Carlisle. Deer. This smell didn't burn my throat as much as human blood. More importantly, this smell didn't cloud my vision of Jasper and my new family.

Almost without prompting, my body chased down that smell. I monitored Jasper's face, and it remained vivid in my head, so I continued my hunt. Seconds later, it was over, and I dropped the dead body. A deer this time. No dead human faces to flash through my mind. Why didn't my visions give me the same warning, before I killed, yes, killed, that was the word, before I killed that woman?

Perhaps because my mind didn't know the course my body was on until it was over? I was more aware this time, anticipating my body's response to the smell. That explanation felt right, and would have to suffice. This new understanding unraveled some of my talent's mystery. That is what Carlisle had called it, a talent. Embracing this fresh knowledge, I decided to follow the course that made my visions solid.

The sun rose as I walked and I gasped. My skin …sparkled (is that the word?) in the sun. So beautiful. My mind's eye saw Jasper sparkling now:

_We walked together near a lake, and I thought his brilliance should make me blink. But my eyes remained open, and I gazed upon his beauty. Prisms of color bled out of sparkling white tendrils of light. Just like the rainbow I then observed on my own skin. My breathing sped up, and his scent filled my senses enhancing his beauty. Green apples. His voice, with its lazy accent and drawn out vowels, complimented the peaceful mood of the scene._

I floated in the serenity of my vision, until a delicious smell assaulted my nostrils. Jasper disappeared, and a new, terrifying vision invaded my thoughts:

_Three men in robes. Two had black hair, and the third had nearly white hair. I couldn't move_. S_licing sensations cut through my arms and legs. My neck. My ears roared with a high-pitched screeching unlike anything I had words to explain. The unbearable sounds accompanied the slicing_.

_My eyes were now level with an expensive pair of Italian shoes. My head rested on the ground? I tried to turn it, but it was no longer attached to my neck. I smelled something sweet burning…_

In my terror my body ran, and the vision ceased when I reached shade of the trees. I didn't sparkle as much here. I did, however, still smell humans. Jasper's face populated my brain. I jumped straight up and sat on a tree branch. I heard the humans now. A small amount of their odor reached my high perch. Tiny burn.

"This is too far," a woman whispered. My sensitive ears had no trouble hearing her, or even hearing the tiny click her eyelids made as she blinked.

"We should get back to the others."

"It's safe Lily. I wanted to be alone with you." A man answered.

"I don't feel safe. I feel like we're being watched. I want to go back."

"Just one kiss before we leave?" the man asked.

I heard a soft sound, and then my mind flooded with visions of Jasper kissing me. Kissing? I liked that.

For the next three days, I walked, and I sparkled. If I smelled human blood while I sparkled, then the terrifying visions returned. The three men seemed to be judges. Their leader, Aro, accused me of not keeping the secret. What secret was I supposed to keep?

I ran for trees when I saw the visions, always hiding high up. If it took me too long to reach shade, the visions concluded with the slicing sensations, the sounds like stone being sawn, and the sweet burning smell.

The third day I clung to my branch and heard soft footfalls. I smelled cinnamon, coffee and wood smoke. A voice shimmered through the air like soft silk.

"Little vampire, what are you doing in that tree?"

At the bottom of my tree, a deeply colored man peered up. His pure black hair sprayed rainbows from each of his tight curls. I saw him softly bend his knees and land on a branch facing me. A split second later, I saw him do it again, perfectly mimicking my vision.

He smiled. I stared at his beautiful lips. They seemed soft, but that probably was not right. Their fullness misled me, because my lips were not soft at all. Contrarily, the only thing harder than my lips, were my teeth. Delicate mists of light bounced off his teeth in the diffused sun.

"Hello," his smooth voice swirled around me, "Why are you hiding in this tree?"

His breath revealed more scents. Strawberry and burnt sugar.

"I'm hiding from the sun," I explained

His smile widened.

"Why are you hiding from the sun?"

"I don't want to burn and die," I answered simply.

The man's laughter rolled like tumbling satin. Oh, but he was beautiful

"The sun can't hurt you. That's a myth that humans like to repeat."

"I'm not afraid of the sun, I'm afraid of the three men in Italy. I see visions of them when I walk in the sun."

"The Volturi?"

"Yes, that sounds right. They wear lovely shoes."

"You like their shoes?" he mused and glanced at my bare feet.

"I like them very much."

He chuckled, "My name is Robert."

"I'm Alice."

"Alice who is watching over you? Who is your creator?"

"I don't understand. You are the first, uhm, vampire I've met."

Of course he was a vampire. He was just like me, and he had called me a vampire. The word felt uneasy on my tongue.

"That is very strange. Who would abandon a lovely thing like you?"

Jasper's face wavered a bit. This worried me. Agitation nipped at me, because I didn't' understand what Robert meant by my creator. He didn't explain.

"So tell me Alice, do you see the Volturi every time you are in the sun?"

"No, only when I sparkle and smell humans at the same time. I jump into a tree when I smell the humans."

"So very strange," he repeated. "However your gift works, it serves you well. You do need to stay out of the sun when you smell humans."

"Why?"

"If you are able to smell the humans, they are nearly close enough to see you. If they see you sparkle, they will know you are different. The Voluturi are very strict about keeping our secret."

The secret again. The Volturi accused me of not keeping the secret. Well for goodness sake, I would keep the silly secret if I knew what it was.

"They don't want humans to know we sparkle in the sun?" I asked.

Robert flashed another brilliant smile. Light fractured on his teeth and bounced off in eight colors. I felt as though he had pulled the breath from me. Jasper blurred a bit. I didn't like that.

"No dear." Dear? I liked that.

"They don't want the humans to know we exist. So, we don't draw attention to ourselves. They don't sparkle, so we don't show them that we do. As long as you are in the shade, they will think you are human too."

"But we still sparkle in the shade," I objected.

"Very true. But our eyes are stronger than theirs. They can only see us glitter in strong sunlight."

"So, I could be around humans, and they wouldn't know?" I asked.

He looked me over.

"Well, you are still very young, and your eyes would give you away."

"I don't understand," I said

"Have you seen a mirror?"

"No."

"You should look the first time you get a chance. In the meantime," he fished in his pocket, "wear these around the humans." He handed me a pair of spectacles with dark lenses. I slipped them on.

"Do I look human now?" I asked.

He laughed, "Not a chance, but they won't know what is different about you."

Again, I didn't understand, and this angered me. I saw Robert drop from the tree, and seconds later he followed my vision and landed with a soft thup.

"Will you come out of the tree Alice?"

I supposed it was safe. No visions warned me otherwise. I landed one tiptoe at a time. Thip, Thap.

"Ah, you are a little dancer," he noted. What did that mean? My anger grew. I drew my eyebrows together.

"I don't understand what you mean. I wish you would speak more clearly."

"Yes, you're right. My apologies. You move like a dancer. It's very pretty."

I felt a bit better. This is the first person I've ever talked to, and I'm getting angry?

"Thank you," I said contritely.

"It's okay Alice. You're young, and things may seem bewildering or irritating. That's normal. It would be much easier if your creator were here to help you."

"What do you mean by my creator?"

"The vampire that changed you."

"Changed me from what?"

Was he going to make me ask a million questions? Why didn't he just explain himself? Robert cocked his head.

"From a human. Alice, don't you remember who changed you from a human to a vampire?"

"I was human?" Perplexing.

"You don't remember?"

"I remember seeing Jasper's face, and then smelling the blood."

"You don't remember burning?"

"I burned?" I asked and remembered the visions of the Italian shoes that ended in burning smells.

"Hmm. Amazing. No, you didn't actually burn, but the transformation from human to vampire is very painful. It feels like burning in a fire."

"I've only burned in my visions of Italy. Have many humans been changed into vampires?"

"Not many. Still, we don't die, so our numbers have accumulated. No one has ever counted, but the process is difficult. Imagine drinking blood."

I did, and just the thought ignited a yearning that seared my throat.

"Now imagine stopping."

"Impossible." I said.

"No, not impossible, but very difficult. So you see, the vampire who created you needed to be extremely focused on keeping you alive. To go through such an ordeal and abandon you makes no sense."

"So, a vampire changed me by drinking my blood and leaving me alive?"

"Not exactly. The vampire changed you with his venom. Drinking your blood was just inevitable. It is the venom that burns in a human's veins while they transform."

"Do you remember being human?"

"I didn't like it much. At least what I can remember of it. You see, the humans divide themselves into groups according to skin color, hair texture, family origin, money. They have more lines to separate themselves than I can think of. I belonged to a group that was enslaved. I was forced to work on a farm every day."

"Did you have family?"

"Yes. I remember having two brothers. I don't remember much about them, except they were forced to leave our family when I was still a child. My mother cried."

"How were you changed?"

"I never thought about my circumstances much. You see, I was born into a life of servitude, and I expected nothing else. I even fell in love with a woman on the farm, and intended to marry her. That's when I met Lucas."

"Was Lucas a vampire?"

"I didn't know it at the time, but yes he was. He told me that I didn't have to continue living as a slave. He said he had a way out."

"What was the way out?"

"I wasn't interested. Like I said, I didn't think much about my circumstances, and I wanted to marry Blossom. Before I could ask her to marry me, our, well, owner, exchanged her for money."

I gasped.

"For money?"

"Yes. There was nothing I could do, and for the first time, I seriously thought about my lot. I thought about what Lucas had said, and wondered if there was a better life. I was ready for a change, but he didn't visit anymore.

"I grew to hate every day I lived. I worked because I had to. I dreamed of killing the man that called himself my owner. I dreamed of running far away and never looking back."

"Did you?"

"Not at first. I heard rumors of others slaves that ran to freedom. I didn't know where to go though. Ignorance tethered me to the farm I despised. One day, I decided the answers would not come to me, I had to find them. I had to run first, and worry about where I needed to run, later

"So, you ran?"

"I lived on the run for six days, when I stole a chicken from a coop. The chicken's owner heard me, and shot me in the leg with buckshot. I got away, but my leg festered. After four or five days, I laid down to die. I burned with fever, and was too weak to draw water. I thought I was having a fever dream when I felt icy hands touch me."

"Whose hands?"

"Lucas's. He told me later he had picked up on my scent, and could smell the blood and infection. That day though, he only told me he had a way to free me from slavery. Then he bit me."

"And it burned?"

"I burned for four days. At first, I could think of nothing else. Eventually, I was able to burn and listen. Lucas explained that when the burning stopped, no one could ever enslave me again. He said I would be too strong, too fast, too deadly for the humans to contain me. He told me how I could get revenge on the man that thought he owned me."

"Did you get your revenge?"

"I did. The so-called master and his family died at my hands. Well, perhaps saying they died at my teeth would be more accurate."

"What about Blossom?"

"After about a year, I looked for Blossom. I wanted to free her, and Lucas said he would help." Robert shook his head.

"What happened?"

"I found the farm she had been sent too. I was too late. Blossom died in childbirth, and her child died with her."

"I'm so sorry. You said we don't die?"

"No, not naturally anyway. I'm told we can be killed. First, immobilized by dismemberment, and then burned."

That would explain the burning smells in my visions. I shuddered.

"Only another vampire would have the strength to kill us though."

"Where did Lucas come from?" I asked, to change the subject.

"He never talked much about his human life. From the way he spoke, I always assumed he was born in Africa. He had an accent, and once mentioned the ship over."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know. We parted ways about two years after he changed me. He chose another slave to free, and I wanted to travel."

"Do you miss him?"

"I think we vampires always love our creators. They are a type of parent, so yes, I miss him. What about you Alice? You could travel with me. I can teach you the things you need to know."

I wanted to travel with Robert, but Jasper's face flickered in and out.

"No, I don't think I should do that,"

Jasper's face solidified. Relief

"Why not?"

_I felt Jasper's future hands on my future face. His eyes were golden in this vision, absent of hunger. His tangy-smooth scent of apples and leather encircled me like an embrace._

_I brushed my fingertips along his cheek, feeling the path his scars carved into his skin. He grabbed the hand and kissed my palm._

"I have to meet someone."

"So you do have some friends."

"No, but I will," I smiled.

"Your gift reveals many secrets Alice. Where are you to meet your friend?"

"In a diner. I don't know where, but now that I have the dark spectacles, I can start searching them."

"There are many diners. Thousands. Can you narrow your search down?"

"I don't know."

"Well, what language will they speak?"

"English."

"What are the people in the diner wearing?"

"They are cold. It's raining, and they are wearing heavy rain jackets. Some carry umbrellas."

"Do you see anything that will clue you into the location? A sign? A newspaper?"

_A man sitting at a table, near the door, was reading a newspaper_. I saw the words, but I didn't want to tell Robert that I couldn't read them.

"No, I don't see anything that gives me a clue."

"I have a hunch you need to go north." He said.

"Why?"

"Because I have a gift too. I have hunches. That's all, but they never lead me wrong."

Robert invited me to hunt with him, but I saw dead humans in his future.

"I wish you the best Alice," he said before he darted toward the sweet human fragrance.

"Goodbye Robert," I said to his retreating back. Loneliness chiseled a void into my chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Then There Was Jasper

By Interest Me

May 2010

Fanfiction based on Twilight

By Stephanie Meyer

*All copyright belongs to Stephanie Meyer

Fashion

I needed a mirror. Robert told me to look in a mirror my first chance, but all of the mirrors were near humans. Human smells cremated my throat and made my vision of Jasper disappear.

I perched on a rooftop, in the shadow of a chimney, and watched as the shopkeeper locked up his store. Through the window, the mirrors in the shop reflected racks of clothing, doubling their beauty. Jackets of softest wool draped forms in the window display. Pink, maroon, chocolate. I could see more colors hanging on display.

Silk gowns shimmered in the background. The green one was my favorite. Sequins twinkled from the bodice. Oh, and shoes! Racks and racks of shoes. I spied leather emerald pumps and imagined them peeking out from the silk gown I loved. Perfect. Or perhaps the shiny golden ballet slippers. They would match equally nice.

I heard the keys jangle as the shop owner pulled them from the lock. I settled into the shade and waited for sunset.

That night, I darted across the deserted street. This was my fifth attempt. The fire that human blood ignited in my throat was growing smaller, but I still had to run from human contact. When my vampiric instincts took over, and my body chased the human fragrance, my visions of Jasper and my future family disappeared. Only the shock of losing my loved ones enabled me to break off the hunt and run in another direction.

I slipped behind the store, and twisted the doorknob. I felt the lock break in my hand, and the door opened. Apparently all of the keys in front were only for show. This tiny lock was no match for the slightest force. Or were humans that weak? Perhaps they never think to check the back door?

I knew I could have broken the locks on the front door. I could have simply clawed the door aside like a curtain. The back door felt safer though. Less conspicuous. I never knew what action could bring on the Volturi visions, but the more sneakily I tread, the less I saw them.

It had been months since I met Robert, and I was still working to understand my gift.

The store smelled of humans. Many of them. But it also smelled of silk and wool; leather and linen. I grabbed the first garment I saw and buried my face in it. I inhaled and ran out the back door and jumped into a tree. Someone, a human, had worn that blouse. Venom leaked into my mouth, and I swallowed convulsively trying to douse the flames in my throat. It didn't work.

I gasped the clean air. This helped some, but mostly time remedied the burn. I dropped from my tree and ran back into the shop, determined to see a mirror this time And of course the clothing. And the shoes.

As I entered the shop again, I held my breath. I took a tiny breath. Leftover human smells burned, but it was bearable. I avoided the blouse that had seared my throat. I stood in front of a mirror without looking. I wanted to get the full effect, so I kept my eyes closed. I waited a moment and opened them. I had seen myself in visions, and so, I expected most of what the mirror contained. I stood several hairs under 5 feet tall. Slender. In the dark store, my black hair contrasted sharply with my snowy skin. I knew from visions, that when the light is stronger, my skin would not appear to glow as it did now in the silver moonlight.

My eyes. I had spent a great deal of time watching humans lately, and I knew they would have turned on a lamp in this darkness. As Robert had said, their eyes were weaker than ours. But, I was sure that no human eyes looked like mine. They were fiery orange embers in my face. In my visions, my eyes were usually golden, and sometimes black. Not quite human, but passable. If humans saw my eyes now, they would definitely know I wasn't one of them. I would keep my dark spectacles.

I frowned at my clothing. Dirt and blood stained my blue cotton blouse. My black trousers were frayed along the hems where my dirty feet poked out. I should run through a stream.

I approached the emerald gown. A small, sample breath only burned a little. Humans had definitely touched the dress, but I didn't think they had tried it on. I stepped into the skirt, and pulled the bodice up behind me. I slid my arms into the sleeves like a jacket. The front left flap folded to the right, and the right flap folded to the left where I fastened it with 10 hook and eye fasteners. I had to pull the sash tighter than it was designed to tie. The waist line was constructed to drop somewhat below my waist. I lifted the hem with two hands and twirled in the mirror.

The swirling skirt blew some burning smells around and I held my breath. The dress settled back to the carpet and covered my feet. I gathered fabric in my hands and lifted it again so that I could walk to the shoe racks. I chose the green pumps, and the heels were high enough to lift the hem off the floor.

I danced through the store, twirling and leaping. I often caught my reflection in the many mirrors, and I had to agree with Robert. I did move like a dancer. I chose more gowns, and danced in lavender, yellow, peach and black. Some necklines plunged, other gripped my throat. The fabric flowed and danced with me. Most of the styles fit loosely, but a few clung to my shape. My legs were too short for the long dresses, oh but the shoes, with their tall heals, fixed the problem nicely.

Boots, sandals, slippers, heels, some tied, some slipped on, all were enchanting. I chose dresses, and then shoes to match. Then I chose shoes, and looked for dresses to match. The pile of dresses and shoes that I wanted soon reached my waist.

Of course, I knew that I couldn't take them all with me, but I could dream. It was my hill of dreams. I flashed on Jasper and I meeting in the diner. I saw the outfit I would wear, and decided when I found that outfit, I would be close to meeting Jasper. I searched the store looking for the cream jacket, with large blue buttons that I would wear. It wasn't there. I was crestfallen. This put Jasper a bit further in my future. Well, when I found that jacket, then he would be close.

After I tried on every dress in the store, and shoes to match, I looked at pocketbooks. I found a sturdy leather purse with a long strap. Perfect for travelling, and I draped it over my head, and stuck one arm through the strap. I slipped my dark spectacles out of my pocket and dropped them into my purse. There!

Silver compacts gleamed in a pool of moonlight that filtered through a window. I opened one marked alabaster. The compressed face powder was lighter than any human skin I had seen, but seven shades darker than my own. Still, I liked the mirror, so I slipped it into my purse.

I ran my hands through the silk scarves. I grabbed a handful and rushed to the mirror. I experimented with the scarves, tying them in my hair, winding them around my neck, even twining one around my entire head. Knot in front, at the side, under my hair. I wanted them all. I stuffed as many as I could fit, into my pocketbook.

I looked at my sad hill of dreams. I couldn't wear any of the dresses while I travelled. I'm sure they would be conspicuous and not practical at all. I searched a rack of pedal pushers, and chose a pair in a similar shade of green as my favorite dress. I selected a simple tan blouse, and a green cardigan.

The pedal pushers nearly reached my ankles, and the sweater had some beading on the shoulders. Certainly not as beautiful as the dress, but a nice ensemble just the same. I slipped my feet into the golden ballet slippers. As I exited the store, I snagged a chocolate colored jacket. Very nice.

I smelled him long before I saw him. My first impulse was to dart for the trees, but human's didn't move that fast. I was trying to pass as human. I fished my dark glasses from my purse, and dropped some scarves. I heard him approach as I picked up the scarves and slipped on my glasses. I held my breath.

Just act human. Act human. Act human.

"Hello," I said.

"Well hello," he said.

I hoped I wouldn't have to talk much, I only had so much air, and he was quite close. Inhaling his scent now would melt my throat and fire my instinct to hunt him. I decided to walk past as quickly as possible, but he stepped in my path.

"Nice glasses," he said.

"Thank you, they were a gift." I hoped that sounded human.

"A little dark to be wearing them don't cha think? Cloud the vision."

Oh no. Humans didn't wear dark spectacles in the dark? It made sense, their eyesight was so weak. I waited for the Volturi visions to start flashing, but they didn't. Good, I hadn't given myself away. Yet.

"I wear them for fashion is all, I can see fine." I was going to need a breath very soon if I had to continue talking.

He stood a few feet from me now, and still in my path. Each beat of his heart pulsed between us. His body warmed the air, and my throat burned with the memory of the human fragrance.

"Whatsa little thing like you doing out alone t'night?" he slurred.

"Just some shopping," My breath was gone now.

"Stores are closed."

Goodness but he was nosey. Move aside you thick headed lug. I stepped to the right. He followed. I stepped left. He followed. I backed into the deeper shade of a building. He followed me into the purple darkness. I saw him lunge for me a split second before he did. Then I breathed deeply. Fire ripped through my throat, and the man's elbow popped as I yanked him toward me. I lifted him from the ground when his knees buckled. I cooled my throat with his blood and dropped his dead body to the pavement.

I waited for Jasper, Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie, Emmet and Esmee to blink out of my brain. They didn't. But I had just killed a human. Perhaps since he hunted me first, this didn't count?

I stomped my foot. He got blood on my new blouse! I ghosted back to the store and chose another shirt from the rack. I checked my appearance in the mirror and saw that my eyes were no longer orange. They were red. Like blood. How odd. Like the man's blood? I wasn't sure, but it seemed a good guess. I filed it away for future investigation.

I needed to find some water to wash my feet. Not only were they dirty, but now they had blood smears on them. I grabbed another pair of gold slippers and left the store.


	3. Chapter 3

Then There Was Jasper

By Interest Me

May 2010

Fanfiction based on Twilight

By Stephanie Meyer

*All copyright belongs to Stephanie Meyer

READING

I could steal anything I needed. Well, I amended the thought, I could steal anything I wanted. The only thing I actually needed I had to hunt and couldn't steal. Still, money helped me fit into the human world. Silly stuff, but the humans liked it.

I held my breath and brushed up against a passing pedestrian.

"Excuse me sir," I said.

There was no chance that he would feel my lighting fast hand as I relieved him of his wallet. At least, no one had ever felt it before. I slid the wallet into my purse and adjusted my sunglasses. They were new. I'd broken into a darling boutique last night, and just had to have them. Jewels, well fake jewels, crusted the frames.

I touched the two diamond studs, real diamonds, that I wore on my collar. The one thing that made me jealous of the humans was their ability to wear earrings. I couldn't drill holes into my granite hard ears. Harder than diamonds I wore. I tried to puncture my ears with a needle, but it just scraped the surface and made a sound that would have given me goose bumps if such a thing were possible. The sound reminded me of the horrible screeching in my Volturi visions. An electric drill had a similar, yet more intense, effect. Finally, I tried to drive an awl through my ear with a hammer. The awl bent and broke from the handle, and the head flew off the hammer. My skin remained unmarked. I assumed my teeth could do the trick, but they didn't reach.

Clip-on ear jewelry didn't work either. They couldn't gain purchase on my smooth, unyielding lobes. They slid off in minutes. So, if I fell in love with a pair of earrings, I pinned them to my clothing.

Clouds blocked the sun, and I could walk in the daylight. Nearly two years ago, Robert had advised me to follow his hunch and go north. I was here and still looking for Jasper. My eyes had mellowed to the gold of my visions, but I still felt more comfortable wearing sun glasses.

The North was vast. It didn't narrow my search much. I enjoyed walking the streets in the day, but still there were sunny days that forced me to hide. Chicago was a stylish city, but New York had been my favorite so far. Except for the people. There were too many. But the fashion was extraordinary.

Wandering The North wasn't bringing my closer to Jasper. I hadn't found the cream jacket with the blue buttons. I needed more clues. I needed to learn to read, and now was the time. I wanted to read the newspaper that the man in my vision was reading.

I paused at the doors of a library. The last time I'd tried to enter one, the Volturi visions scared my away. No visions today. Perhaps I wouldn't massacre all of the humans in the building. No, that thought didn't set off any disturbing visions. I did, however, see that a group of school children would gather for story time.

Inside the library, the children sprawled on the floor. The librarian sat in a chair with her back to the bookcase that I lurked behind. I pretended to scan the shelves, even opening an occasional book and staring at the black marks on the pages. I listened as the librarian read the story to the children. Even though this was my second time to hear the story, the first had been in my vision, I listened closely. But my recall was perfect.

I identified with the engine in the story. I would find Jasper, even though the task was monumental. I knew I could. The story ended, and the children distracted the librarian. At the perfect moment, I swiped the book.

Outside, I walked to the park and sat on the bench. I compared the words I heard with the symbols on the page. I could see a pattern, but it was broken. For instance, the symbol _i _sounded many different ways. It made a different sound in think, and in engine. Confusing.

I sat back and made plans to return tomorrow for story time. In my vision I saw the book that would be read, and listened as the librarian read it. I hurried back to the library and swiped tomorrow's book. I compared the symbols in the book with the vision in my head of the librarian reading it tomorrow.

When I finished that book, I made plans to return the next day, and followed that pattern for seven more books. Each time, I compared my vision of what would be read, with the symbols in the books. In doing so, I learned to read.

The newspaper in my vision of the diner said, Phila. I think there was more to the word, but the paper was folded, and I couldn't see from my vantage point. Still, this was a clue. I believed it was a big one.

That night, I broke into the library and selected a stack of books to read. I giggled through one about vampires. I couldn't drive an awl through my ear with a hammer, but the humans thought they could drive a wooden stake through my heart. Oh, and I read how crosses repel us, as I fingered the cross around my neck. It was very pretty, silver with sapphires. I had stolen it from a shop about a week ago.

Garlic? Hmm, I'll have to check that myth out for myself. I read the myth that Robert said the humans liked to repeat. That sunlight burns us. I wondered if any vampires actually shape shifted into bats. Perhaps it was a talent. Still, the information about vampire strength and speed seemed fairly accurate. And yet, I had entered many houses without an invitation. In my quest to pass as human, I wanted to see how they lived.

Then I read a book on the Civil War. I knew from visions of future conversations with Jasper, that he'd been a military officer during that war. While working in that capacity, he had been changed from human to vampire. Poor Jasper, blood lust aside, he had lived a particularly bloody life.

Lincoln and Lucas had very different methods of freeing slaves. I wondered how Lucas viewed Lincoln. Would he see him as a kindred spirit? Or would he just view him as a meal?

After that book, I read one on fashion design. That's when I learned about fashion magazines, and spent the rest of the night paging through Vogue, The Queen, and Harpers Bazaar. I also read the Sears catalog and a collection of McCall's dress patterns.

Reading consumed my time for months. My new skill improved greatly after I stole a dictionary and read it one night. The pronunciation symbols were quite helpful. I found the foreign language section in the library, and taught myself Spanish, French, Italian, and Korean. In my memory, reading was the most exciting thing I'd learned.

Occasionally I felt lonely. I ached to find Jasper, and the Cullens, my future family. I searched vainly for the cream jacket with large blue buttons. I read an atlas, and my guess was that I would meet Jasper in Philadelphia. I wondered if there was a way to speed up the meeting. Should I head to Philadelphia now? But what if the cream jacket is here in Chicago? Or, perhaps, it's in France. Now that I knew French, I definitely wanted to go to Paris, the fashion capital of the world.

Although my talent seemed to grow stronger, I still didn't completely understand how it worked. Yet, it was a comfort to me. One particularly lonely time, I considered my future meeting with my new family:

_"Yes, you seem to be able to see things before they happen." Carlisle repeated in my head._

_"Oh, yes. I didn't know that was a talent. But it changes. I can only see the future of a course a person is on. If they change the course, my vision changes. For instance, I expected Edward and Emmet in 20 minutes, but they are taking a different route now. Emmet wants to buy Rosalie a gift. They'll be here in 30 minutes." I explained._

_"Very interesting," Carlisle answered, and I could see he meant it._

"_Well, can we get settled in? We don't have much, but still, it would be good to fix up our room before Edward returns." I flashed up the stairs to our new room. Edward's things were everywhere, so I began hauling it all to the garage. My, he had a lot of music. Jasper joined me, and in moments, Edward's belongings were removed from our room, and we were settled in. I zipped down the stairs and rejoined my new family._

_"Uhm, Alice, I believe you've stolen Edward's room," Carllisle said._

_"Oh, I know, but the view is best there. Besides, he finds the acoustics better in er, in another room." I watched Rosalie out of the corner of my eye, not wanting to give Edward away._

_Rosalie smirked. A few moments later, Edward and Emmet came home. Edward wasn't surprised, of course, because he could hear our thoughts before he entered the house. Yet, he did raise an eyebrow at us. _

_He darted up the stairs faster than I'd ever seen anyone move, and soon, Emmet and Rosalie's room was emptied of old belongings, and Edward's belongings inhabited their new home. Rosalie glared at Edward, but Emmet barked a laughed. Carlisle and Esmee seemed amused. _

_Jasper guarded me defensively. I heard a hiss, and saw Emmet and Jasper tensed for a fight._

"_Jasper, Jasper, it's okay. Emmett won't hurt us."_

_"No, he won't," Jasper answered. Emmett growled._

"_I mean he won't try Jasper. You two will be great friends. This is our new family. Edward is my favorite brother". _

Yes, I anxiously awaited meeting my new family. Methodically, I read every book in the library. I was most comfortable after they closed, but I tried to visit daily to increase my tolerance for the smell of human blood. Too soon, there were no more books. I had perfect recall, so reading them again was unnecessary. If I felt the need to do so, and I didn't, I could just rerun them in my head. Life became boring again.

Finally, I ran to New York and jumped into the ocean. I wanted to visit France. They made lovely hats there.


	4. Chapter 4

Then There Was Jasper

By Susan Haywood

May 2010

Fanfiction based on Twilight

By Stephanie Meyer

*All copyright belongs to Stephanie Meyer

France

Gene was an intriguing American fashion designer in France. His pieces were inspired. The morning I met him, I stood outside his door, and listened as he engaged in angry conversation. I didn't hear anyone else in the flat. He was arguing with himself. I knocked.

"Enter," he barked.

I opened the door, and he stood with a jacket displayed on his right arm and five belts draped over his left arm.

"Stop! Tell me! Which belt would you choose to go with this blazer?"

"The brown one of course," I answered.

"Brown? Brown? Brown! There is no brown. Chestnut, cinnamon, tan, russet, tawny, umber, camel, caramel, cocoa, ginger, mahogany, even crap after Indian curry. Never brown."

"I see your point. I think the chestnut belt is best, although, if I had my druthers, I'd choose a slightly warmer color. Perhaps something between russet and cinnamon."

"The fashion gods have smiled on me this day. You will be my new assistant."

"When do I start?"

"Immediately."

And that is how I came to work for Gene. No last name. Just Gene. But then, I was just Alice.

About three months into my career with Gene, I carried a sack of croissants to his studio. I sidestepped a bolt of blue, er teal, fabric as it flew over his balcony.

"Good Morning, Gene" I chirped up at him.

His head popped over the railing.

"Good Morning, Darling."

Inside coffee percolated and bathed the flat in morning aromas. I remembered thinking Robert smelled of coffee, but that had not been an adequate description. I handed Gene the croissants. They always elevated his mood. Nasty things. I tried a bite once, and spent an hour working it back up my throat.

Gene poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Would you like a cup Sweets?" he offered.

"No thank you Gene, you know I prefer blood in the morning."

"Of course you do Darling. This is why you are the only one who can assist me."

"So, the new fabric makes you unhappy?" I asked of the bolt that now lay on the street below.

"Pssh, Fabric! That is not fabric. That is a cellulose concoction that the French invented and the Americans make in their factories!"

"Ah, imitation silk. Rayon."

"Imitation silk. It's heresy. From what twisted mind did such an evil idea spew forth? Introduce me to the blasphemer and I shall wrench the beating heart from his chest."

Gene's emotions were nearly as volatile as a newborn vampire's. I had mellowed quite a bit over the last few years, but I remembered those angry days. As a human, Gene entertained and amused me. If he were a vampire, I suspected he would scare me. I pictured him ripping throats out for the sheer joy of it.

"Darling, what color would you say this is?" I imagined him asking while holding up a bloody esophugus.

"Red?"

"No! Never Red. Crimson, Scarlet, …"

"Sanguine?" I interjected.

"Sanguine! Perfect. Excellent. You see Darling, this is why only you can assist me."

I smiled at the little scene I had created in my head. Gene still ranted about the bolt of discarded rayon.

"Today, fake silk. Tomorrow, it will be fake leather. What will be next? If they can spin thread from petroleum, does that mean that one should wear it on the skin?"

"No Gene."

"No! That's right Darling. This is why you are my assistant."

Gene set his mug of coffee down, and completely missed the table. My hand flashed out and caught the cup before a drop spilled. I set it on the table, and Gene picked it up for another sip, without missing a beat. He paced the floor and I examined his features.

He resembled a vampire on many levels. His rich auburn hair framed a pale face with chiseled features. Although quite subtle, my sharp eyes saw that this effect was expertly achieved with colored powders and face make-up. I knew without the makeup, his nose was a bit too wide, his chin not so defined.

"As if the nightmare of faux fur isn't enough to give me cold sweats, Darling."

I decided to intervene before Gene worked himself into a seizure. I unsheathed a bundle of papers I had been hiding in my jacket.

"Gene, I have a surprise for you," I said as I waved my gift. Gene snatched the bundle from my hand.

"What is this you wicked assistant," He said as he paged through the packet.

"No. This can't be. Alice! These are Pierre Dubeaux's designs. You wonderful little thief, how did you get them?"

"It was a bit tricky. You know, he sleeps with them under his pillow. Still, I asked myself what would make Gene happy for a month? The answer was the designs of his number one competitor."

"A month? Alice, you have made me happy for the entire season," Gene swung the papers back and forth, knocking his coffee mug from the table. I could have saved the cup ten times before it hit the floor, but Gene was watching me. So, I helplessly watched it shatter on the tiles, splashing coffee on my new shoes.

"Oh, forgive me Alice, for ruining your shoes. I will create a gift just for you. You will walk in a Gene original tomorrow."

"Yayyyyy," I sang as I bounced and clapped.

The next morning, I showed up with my offering of croissants. Gene, true to his word, presented his own offering.

"I have named the design, Alice," he said as he held up the dress. Shadows under his eyes told me he hadn't slept the night before.

"Oh, Gene, it's exquisite." The dress was form fitting, not at all the popular style, but still, just perfect. The velvet was dyed a black nearly as dark as my hair. The crisp white collar cut to dagger-like points. A haphazard crimson stripe zigzagged around the garment from bodice to hemline. Gene did not know I was a vampire, but somehow, his genius had captured my essence.

"So, you like it?" He asked.

"I love it."

"That is not all." He snatched a pair of shoes from his table. Scarlet with toes and heals that stabbed like the collar.

"And this," he said as he opened a black box. A ruby pendant hung from a gold chain.

"It's only costume jewelry, but if I could Alice, I would buy you the real gem. You have made me happy for a season."

"I'm touched Gene. It's all perfect."

"Of course it is Darling. Now, I'd like to discuss some Italian buttons with you. Vincento Salerno is using a technique called millefiori to craft the most striking buttons,"

And so our day continued.

Gene wasn't aware that I didn't sleep, yet he reaped the benefits of my nighttime exploits. Pierre's stolen designs were just one example of the treats I gathered. I often brought him fabrics, in the newest colors and patterns, with his morning croissants. The edge this afforded him against other designers was quite profound. While they were all stuck designing with available neutrals, Gene was designing in future jewel tones. The others worked with today's stripes while Gene created with tomorrow's plaids.

Tonight the headlights on the car I borrowed cut through the darkness. I didn't plan on staying in Italy for long, the entire country gave me the willies, but I wanted Gene to have those buttons. Several miles before the border, I hid the car off the road. I would run the rest of the way to Italy, and I didn't want the car's owner to reclaim it before my mission was completed.

I rarely had Volturi visions any more. Still being this close to them caused me some anxiety. Vincento made plans to be out with friends, so my errand would be relatively easy. Pierre had been much more difficult since he kept his designs in his possession at all times. Of course, I could have simply snapped his neck, but just the thought alone dismissed Jasper from my mind. I guessed killing humans was off-limits, even if I didn't drink their blood. Besides, even though I thought of Pierre as a low-life rascal, he did have talent.

While Vincento drank and sang with his friends, I squirreled away with his buttons. I exited Italy with a constant desire to look over my shoulder. I would see, in my brain, before anything major happened. But I remembered several years ago hiding in a tree. A human woman had said she felt like she was being watched. I now knew exactly what she had meant.

Back in my borrowed car, I relaxed. I thought about Gene's current designs. I loved what he was doing with zippers. I knew they would become quite popular in the future, but for now, the designers were still experimenting with them. I loved the smooth look of them. They gave the impression that a garment was sewn directly onto the flesh.

The car's vibrations hummed through my body. A few raindrops splashed on the windshield, and I clicked on the wipers. I pictured Jasper escaping the rain in Philadelphia. I wore my cream jacket with the large blue buttons. I supposed navy was a better description of the buttons. Nothing in the current styles looked like my jacket. I couldn't yet see when it would come into fashion, but it seemed a long way off.

I could draw the jacket and ask Gene to design it. Would that work? Would that speed my meeting with Jasper? I decided to ask Gene in the morning, while he was still grateful for my gift of Italian buttons. Grinding noises disturbed my reverie. I smelled the clutch burning and knew I had blown another transmission.

The car didn't carry me much quicker than I could run, but I enjoyed the feel of the ride. Unfortunately, I tended to push cars too hard. Well, I would rebuild this transmission to pass the time until morning. The owner should be grateful, although, they would never know.

Under the car I hummed a French folk song and thought about my future. Gene's companionship and my work helped to distract me from my longing for Jasper. Still, some evenings the yearning overwhelmed me. I already knew how comforting Jasper's arms would be, and yet, I'd never felt them. In the circle of his arms existed a warm and private spot in which the two of us would dwell. It would be my favorite place in the whole world.

A vision intruded on my dreams of Jasper. I dropped my wrench and it clanged on the ground. One sixteenth of a second later, I was running toward Gene. I saw him, weaving and drunk as he made his way home. He wasn't going to make it. A vampire stalked him. Oh Gene! I ran faster, but I already knew, I would be too late.

I didn't attend the church services for Gene. I had built up a certain immunity to the smell of human blood, but large crowds in enclosed spaces were still off limits. And Gene drew a large and fashionable crowd. I watched as Pierre Dubeaux entered the church dabbing artificial tears. I should have snapped his neck.

All of the attendees wore black, but a few managed to sneak in a little color. A woman with a single peacock feather in her hat. A man with a silk, fusia handkerchief peeking out of his suit pocket. Gene would have appreciated that.

The graveside was also out of the queston, because the sun shone brightly. Gene wasn't particularly fond of sunny days. His creative juices flowed more freely in dreary weather. The pastor droned generic words, and a woman comforted Pierre. The mourners filed past the coffin and returned to their lives. This was one event they were obligated to be seen at.

When the sun finally went down, I sat in the shadows at Gene's graveside. It had not been filled in yet, and I stared at the casket, already lowered into the ground. Gene had been my first human and my only friend. I dropped the Italian buttons into his grave. Goodbye Gene.


	5. Chapter 5

Then There Was Jasper

By Interest Me

May 2010

Fanfiction based on Twilight

By Stephanie Meyer

*All copyright belongs to Stephanie Meyer

**Family**

After Gene passed, I stayed in Europe for a few more years. I never made another friend like Gene, but I still loved the fashion. Years and stylish hemlines passed. I still had not found the cream jacket with the large navy buttons.

Temptation leaked from every warm, moist human mouth. Their heartbeats pulsated in my silent chest from yards away. And when Europe and the United States engaged in the war, killing each other, I wondered why I couldn't grab a few for myself. The reason was always the same. Hunting humans erased Jasper and the Cullens from my visions.

I was a predator. I was like the sharks I had read about. The sharks that swam the other way when I cut through the ocean. And yet, I was to be held to a higher standard than even the humans. They could waste each other's lives, but I couldn't have a decent meal.

If I arrived at the Cullens' with blood-red eyes, I wouldn't fit in. I wouldn't be able to help Jasper, because I needed to show him there was a different way. He needed to be taught that he could survive without hunting humans. I couldn't prove that to him if my eyes glowed crimson.

I now understood that all those years ago, when I killed the human predator, his blood had stained my eyes red. The Cullens' eyes, and now mine also, shined golden and clear, because we hunted only animals. We were "vegetarians", as the Cullens privately joked about the human free diet.

I ran into a few vampires since my meeting with Robert. They always questioned my eyes, but I would feign ignorance. They weren't likely to understand my choice not to kill humans. So, while they admired the color, they never drew very close to me. They seemed to sense I was different.

Jasper's eyes brooded black and thirsty in most of my visions. Sometimes though, they reddened. Not much. He existed near starvation, if a vampire could starve. I reexamined my vision of our first meeting:

_ After meeting in the diner, Jasper and I found a deserted park in which to talk. We sat under my umbrella, not that the rain bothered us, but it was more human Jasper's black eyes peered out, beneath his honey hair. He stood several heads taller than me, but then, many people did. Still, he was quite tall. Scars patterned his skin. Bite marks. Somehow though, they didn't steal any of his beauty._

_ "You're sad Jasper," I said._

_ "I suppose you're right."_

_ "Would you like to tell me about it?"_

_ "You already know from your mysterious visions."_

_ "True, I do. I just think it will help you to talk about it." He was so reserved. I could see I would have to coax quite a bit to get his story._

_ "I reckon life just makes me sad. If life is what we are living. You can see the future, but I can feel the emotions of others. Vampires and humans. I can even influence those feelings." He drawled, and ease washed over me._

_ "Stop that," I commanded. I knew the unnatural tranquility I felt, stemmed from him._

_ "I'm sorry ma'am. Habit. For a century, I led an army of newborn vampires, and that gift helped keep them calm and in line."_

_ I remembered when I was new. The confusion. The anger I felt toward Robert for no reason. I was just one, and I wasn't a soldier in an army. I imagine presiding over a troop of newborns was quite dangerous. Jasper's scars testified to the truth in that thought._

_ "Tell me about the army Jasper."_

_ "Well, Maria, my creator, was greedy. She wanted a lot of territory for hunting. She claimed and kept her territory by driving out other vampires with her army. She changed humans to create her soldiers, and turned them over to me to train and control. The strength they possessed from having bodies full of human blood, their own, along with my training made us nearly invincible. _

_ "Still, they outlived their newborn-strength in around a year's time. That's about when their bodies would have absorbed the last of the blood they possessed while human. My job then was to destroy them." He touched a scar above an eyebrow._

_ I thought about how wasteful the humans were with each other's lives, and recognized that it wasn't just a human trait._

_ "I regret the role I played, but I knew no other way. I didn't understand that vampires could live peacefully until a friend visited me and told me what life in The North was like. Vampires in the south constantly warred. I wanted a change. I was good at my job, but I felt every emotion experienced by the young vampires, and I felt what they felt as I killed them."_

_ He smiled, and I relaxed again._

_ "You're doing it again. Stop that." I said when I realized where the extra serenity was coming from._

_ "Sorry."_

_ "Killing made you sad, because you felt the emotions your victims felt. You're still sad though."_

_ "Yes ma'am. I don't kill vampires anymore, but I feel the emotions of my human prey. They think I'm beautiful. They feel drawn to me, and of course, I help that along."_

_ Again, relaxation draped over me like a silk, Venetian shawl._

_ "Stop."_

_ "Sorry. That attraction turns to anxiety, then fear, and finally terror. Those true emotions are too strong, my talent can't overcome them. I die every time I kill."_

_ Jasper stared out at the rain. His wide shoulder jutted out from under the umbrella, and I watched as water rolled down his arm. Purple shadows formed crescents under his eyes. He was pale, even for a vampire. Those things along with his black eyes told me how thirsty he was. I remained quiet as he considered._

_ "I guess that's what I mean when I say life makes me sad." _

_ He smiled. I felt myself begin to relax, but the feeling was yanked away from me. Jasper must have caught himself this time._

_ "Thank you," I said, acknowledging his effort not to manipulate my emotions._

_ "Yes ma'am."_

_ I laid my hand on his dry hand. I saw minute changes in his eyes and muscles, and knew he was in defensive mode now._

_ "Jasper, I've found another way. I've seen our future, and there is peace there. I haven't killed a human in over 30 years."_

_ "You don't look thirsty," he noted, "I was able to abstain for 3 months once."_

_ "I'm not thirsty. Jasper, have you ever tried hunting animals instead of humans?"_

_ "No. It never occurred to me. I don't reckon I can feel the emotions of animals. Not that I've been close to one since I was changed from a human." He mused._

_ "I know of a family that hunts only animals. I've seen them in my visions of the future. Carlisle, is their creator and father."_

_ "A family? Do you mean a coven?"_

_ "No, family is the right word. They are more tightly bound than a coven. Carlisle is a doctor. He created Edward first, to save him from dying. Edward can read minds, and when we meet, he'll be able to read my visions. _

_"Then he created his wife Esmee. She nearly died when she jumped from a cliff. Carlisle found her in the morgue, because he heard her heart still beating. She became a mother to Edward."_

_"A mother and a father," Jasper laughed, "how very human."_

_"But that's not all. There are a brother and a sister too. Carlisle found Rosalie dying in the street, and he changed her. A couple years later, Rose found Emmet after he'd been mauled by a bear. She carried Emmet to Carlisle and Carlisle changed him. Rosalie and Emmet have been together ever since."_

_The rain eased, though the day remained dark and cloudy. Jasper stood and offered me the crook of his elbow. I took it, and we walked together as I told him about the Cullens and answered his questions. A dog was digging a hole in our path. Its nose shot into the air when it caught our scent. It seemed to sense the presence of more powerful predators, us, and it bolted._

_"So, they actually live in a house? In the same spot?" he asked._

_"Yes, they have many houses. They move on before it becomes evident to the humans that they aren't aging or changing in any way. Sometimes they settle for seven years."_

_"And Carlisle works as a doctor? But what about the blood?"_

_"I think it's pretty amazing myself. He seems to have developed a tolerance to the smell. He actually patches the humans back together and makes them STOP bleeding."_

_"Incredible." Jasper stated._

_ "Jasper, would you like to hunt with me?"_

_ "Animals?"_

_ "Yes, deer."_

_ "Deer?"_

_ "Well, I suppose they aren't the best tasting. There are other animals though."_

I emerged from my vision with an aching heart. Metaphorically anyway. In my vision, I still wore the cream jacket with the navy buttons, so that had not changed. I wondered if anything would have changed if Gene had lived to design that jacket. I wasn't sure if it would have worked, and of course, he became someone's dinner before I could ask. My longing for Jasper and my new family was nearly unbearable. I ran through another vision to ease the discomfort of longing and loneliness:

_Edward and Esmee sat together at the grand piano. Edward played a piece he had composed for her, and Esmee glowed with pride. The thick affection between the two was nearly visible in the air. Carlisle sat in a chair reading a fat medical book._

_ I lounged on the couch with Jasper's head in my lap. I stroked his blond waves. His hair was course, and my fingers counted the molecules of his stiff locks. Emmet and Rosalie argued good-naturedly as they built a domino labyrinth on the kitchen tiles. Everyone was refreshed from hunting that evening._

_ Rosalie flicked a domino with her finger and set off the chain reaction before Emmet was finished building. He threw her over his shoulder and flashed up the stairs. I did my best not to see their future. Those two were difficult to live with sometimes. I could see Edward's eyes harden with concentration, as I'm sure he was trying hard not to hear their thoughts._

_ Life was nearly perfect this evening. Except for poor Edward. It was bad enough that he was surrounded by three happy couples, but he also had to experience their thoughts. I thought that ability escalated his loneliness. He never complained. Sometimes saying nothing spoke louder than shouting though._

_ Edward finished his song. Esmee laid a hand on his shoulder smiling. He smiled back. Next to Jasper, I thought Edward was the most beautiful person in the house. I suppose Rosalie would generally be thought of that way, but I knew Edward well, and his personality intensified his beauty. I saw no one in his future, and it seemed wasteful to me. I brushed my lips against Jasper's. I had searched a long time for him. Perhaps Edward would meet her some day._

After the vision finished, I decided to return to America. I wanted to be close to Philadelphia.


	6. Chapter 6

Then There Was Jasper

By Interest Me

May 2010

Fanfiction based on Twilight

By Stephanie Meyer

*All copyright belongs to Stephanie Meyer

**Trial**

I spent a lot of time in public places. Clothing stores, shoe stores, jewelry stores, the occasional library, bakeries to buy Gene's croissants, auto dealers, and once, a pub in England.

I even survived some dense sweaty moments, while preparing runway models for fashion shows. In that case, it helped that I was extremely focused, and that I knew most of the models, at least casually. And, the show must go on, so I couldn't just slaughter the players.

Still, a dark auditorium packed with delicious humans seemed a bit much to ask of me. Yet, I wanted to see Singing in the Rain, and I paid the teller for my ticket. My fingers touched the ticket, which set off a particularly aggressive vision:

_I stood in a marble sheathed chamber. Aro held my hand in his. He read my thoughts, but unlike Edward, he needed physical contact._

"_Ah, my old friend Carlisle," Aro said._

_Carlisle? I hadn't been thinking about Carlisle. Aro read that thought and answered me._

"_No my dear, but I can read every thought you've ever had. You don't need to be thinking the thought for me to see."_

_Ah, Edward could only see what I was thinking at the time. So, I thought, Aro already knew I was a vegetarian._

"_Yes, I see. Carlisle remains strong and healthy on his human free diet. This makes me so happy. And he is surrounded by others like him. I am anxious to meet Edward."_

_I didn't need my visions to know that Aro and the others followed no such diet, as their irises were dyed scarlet. Yet, I could see their food being brought to them. They didn't hunt._

"_No, dear Alice, we are quite busy here. Hunting is delegated to those talented in such matters."_

_Aro released my hand. His eyes didn't leave my face as he inclined his head toward his brothers, who sat behind him. Marcus and Caius. _

_"Brothers, her talent is powerful. I've never seen such a powerful psychic among us. Perhaps we could give her a second chance."_

_Marcus cast languid eyes on me. _

_"Aro, she publicly slaughtered one hundred humans. The entire vampire world will hear of it." He rasped. He sat back indifferently. Of the two, Marcus looked most like a brother to Aro with his black hair. The resemblance ended there._

_If Marcus appeared extremely disinterested, Caius occupied the opposite end of the spectrum. He leaned forward. His white hair and hungry red eyes gave him the appearance of a devil._

_"Aro," his whispery voice sighed through his lips, "We cannot set precedence. You did not make an exception even for Socrates. Certainly his talents surpassed those of this insignificant vampire."_

_"Ah Caius. I do miss Socrates. But you know he couldn't leave his human desire to teach behind. He threatened to expose us many times."_

_"Exactly," Caius answered._

_"Yes, yes, you're right of course. Let's convene," Aro said and sat in his chair between Marcus and Caius. They linked hands._

_"Jane," Aro called._

_In a different setting, I may have mistaken Jane for a sprite. Her pixie features contrasted with the brutal intent in her eyes. She turned those eyes on me, and the gesture seemed significant. And then…_

_The atoms that formulated my body threatened to rip away from each other. The corner of Jane's lips pressed back slightly, and her eyes gleamed. I squeezed my own eyes closed so I wouldn't have to see her anymore. Impossibly, the pain increased, and the atoms no longer threatened only to pull apart, but promised to shred to pieces._

_"It saddens me Alice," Aro said, "but the secret must be kept. If we leave you unpunished, other immortals will become bold and break the rules. Felix."_

_I forced my eyes open in time to see a mass of muscles approaching me. Felix slashed through my limbs with his teeth. I'm sure this should have hurt, but no sensation could register beyond the torture Jane inflicted on me with her eyes. But the bone-chilling sounds registered. The screeching protest of stone, my body, being cut into pieces. _

_My arms thudded to the marble floor. My torso dropped as my legs separated and fell. Soon, my eyes were level with Aro's expensive Italian shoes. _

_Felix lifted my head by a lock of hair, and the chamber whirled around me as my head spun freely. Then, the room tumbled and twirled as my head was tossed onto a pile containing the rest of me. _

_As my skull rested on the heap of limbs, I sensed that my arm had found my shoulder. The two began knitting themselves together. The pain ceased. I was aware, but without my body, I lost all sense of space. My consciousness floated on a cushion of nothingness. Then I smelled the burning. I'm sorry Jasper._

"Ma'am, are you alright?" the ticket clerk asked me.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I just remembered an appointment. I won't be able to see this movie." I turned from the ticket booth and decided to try again another day.


	7. Chapter 7

Then There Was Jasper

By Interest Me

* All copyright belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Fanfiction based on Twilight

**Tiffanys**

For the next four years, I made dozens of false starts. Every time I tried to enter a theatre, Italian visions warned me away. Finally, in 1955, I made it through Rebel without a Cause. I was so thrilled, I rushed back to watch Lady and the Tramp. Films became a regular part of my life.

Today, I sat at the very front of the theatre. The warm air would carry the moist human smells upwards, and away from me. I chose a matinee, because it was less crowded.

On the screen, Audrey Hepburn emerged from a cab and ate a pastry as she scanned the window of Tiffany's. She was so beautiful, and her clothes were amazing. I should wear more black. I stole a sapphire bracelet from Tiffany's last night in honor of this movie.

I shook my popcorn container a bit, and spilled some of its wretched contents onto the floor. It was just a prop, of course, it didn't seem appetizing at all. OH. Holly Golightly, the character played by Audrey Hepburn, slept in earplugs with cornflower blue tassels. They looked like earrings. I wondered if that could solve my earring dilemma.

I followed the movie's plot, but I was here for the fashion. Not many humans could move with the grace and style of Miss Hepburn. Oh, that pink dress with the matching tiara was just darling. How did she get away with wearing such elegant clothes in broad daylight? Of course, it was just a movie, but the clothing seemed so conspicuous. I supposed humans didn't have to worry so much about drawing attention. After all, they weren't trying to hide the fact that they were human.

As expected, she ended up with her true love by the end of the movie. I supposed she overcame many obstacles to be with him, but he did all the work. Since it was all compacted into less than two hours, it didn't seem like much of a struggle.

I'd been searching for Jasper for nearly 30 years now. I still hadn't found the cream jacket with the navy buttons. Sometimes my visions changed, but my vision of meeting Jasper always showed me in that jacket. I visited Philadelphia regularly, and I thought I found the correct diner. Still, no cream jacket.

I exited the theatre and slid on my sunglasses. I now felt very much like Holly Golightly, who seemed to get away with wearing sunglasses everywhere. Perhaps I couldn't dance about in a semi-formal cocktail gown, but I did have my sunglasses.

I hummed _Moon River_, as I strolled through the streets of New York. I simply relegated the constant burn in my throat to a small pocket of my brain. As long as I kept well-fed, the human aroma didn't overwhelm me. I hadn't seen the Volturi visions in several years.

I thought about my future family, and lingered on the image of Rosalie. There was something about her I had never caught before. I ran her face through my head repeatedly, but couldn't pinpoint the difference. She was beautiful, in a very non-Hepburn way. Stylish, but different than me. She wore the latest fashions for the day, or so I assumed, as her clothes weren't in fashion yet, but soon would be. My gift had been pivotal in helping me predict future fashion trends.

I admired her aqua silk blouse and skirt. They flattered her unbelievable figure. Her large silver and turquoise necklace was a perfect accent and fell exactly where in needed to be. I felt encouraged that she wore her hair much like Holly Golightly, in a beehive, but always letting the back hang free. This meant I would meet her while that hairdo was still popular. Her bracelet and earrings matched the necklace. Earrings! How did she get them to stick?

I sat in a bus shelter and immediately decided to ask her that very question. My brain perked to attention and spun a vision:

"_I use sticky putty on them. They still slip after a while, but it's easy enough to just squeeze them back in place."_

_Rosalie showed me a small pack of putty, and demonstrated how she pinched it between her clip-ons and her ears._

Well, it's always something simple isn't it? I marched back to Tiffany's. This bracelet had a pair of matching earrings, and now I could wear them. I browsed the store, and the many displays of fine jewelry. I planned to slip back in that night to steal the earrings, but then my vision of meeting Jasper reworked itself. I was wearing the earrings. I rushed to the counter and threw money at the clerk.

"Quickly please, I need those earrings," I said tapping the glass, trying hard not to shove my finger through the pane. The clerk withdrew them and started to wrap them.

"No, no. I'll take them as they are," I said and snatched them from her hand. I darted out the door, concentrating to keep myself close to human pace. I now hummed _Moon River_ at a speed that didn't befit the song. Jasper was close though, and so was my family.

My long-still heart wanted to pound. My breath rasped faster, and the scent of human blood burned through my body unchecked. That was fine, because nothing could knock me off course now. I needed to find that jacket. Was it here in New York? Did I have to run to Philadelphia? Was it somewhere in between the two cities? Why didn't I have a vision to guide me?

As if my talent heard my question, a store clerk decided to display my jacket for sale. Right around the corner. Again, focusing on the molasses pace of humans, I tried to not rush to the shop around the corner. My hands wished they were able to sweat.

Inside the store, the clerk had just set a box down.

"I'll take that jacket," I said pointing at the sealed box.

"How do you know? I haven't opened the box yet," she said.

"Er, uhm, I work in the fashion industry, and I thought this particular garment would be available today. Cream jacket, navy buttons. Am I wrong?" I willed my speech to slow. Like everything else, humans also spoke slowly.

"No, that's exactly right. What size are you?"

I didn't have time for these niceties. I ripped the box open and pulled my jacket out. The clerk looked alarmed.

"I'm sorry," I smiled, "I've just waited a long time for this jacket."

The alarm didn't leave her face. I needed to calm down.

"Please, may I just pay for this now?"

"Yes ma'am," the clerk answered. We walked to the register. Again, I threw the money, and without waiting for change, shoved my arms into the jacket and left the store. I headed to Philadelphia.

Perhaps this was the wrong diner, I thought as I pretended to sip coffee and read the paper. A week passed without rain, and without Jasper. The diner staff prepared to close, and I left a large tip. I found that leaving a large tip made me welcome even though I sat there all day.

"Thank you ma'am," the waitress said as I gathered my paper and hopped off the stool.

"You're welcome," I chimed. Fake cheerfulness drew less attention than any other emotion. I didn't feel cheerful. Everything was in place. The jacket. The earrings. The diner. How could I wait another minute? My vision never wavered though, and so, I remained encouraged.

I needed to hunt and so I ran until I reached wooded country. I considered my visions to help pass the time until the diner opened again:

_No one would play games with me or Edward. Edward had the unfair advantage of reading his opponents mind, and I, the advantage of seeing their next move. So Edward and I played each other. I suppose we really didn't play. We actually just thought about our moves. Today it was rummy. I looked at my cards, and of course, through my thoughts, Edward looked also. But I could see how he would respond to any card I wanted to throw. Then he would read that thought, and change his move._

"_I win," I said. I had not drawn or discarded any cards, and neither had Edward. He didn't question me; he just threw his cards onto the pile._

"_Three out of five?" he asked as he began shuffling._

"_Sure," I answered. Jasper and Emmet were hunting, and I didn't expect them back until later that evening. Edward dealt, and we began our silent, unmoving game._

"_You win," I said, and took my turn to shuffle._

"_Edward, what do you think of the Denali females?" I asked. The Denali women lived in Alaska, and were also "vegetarians". Edward rolled his eyes. He saw the question coming, naturally, but politely allowed me to ask it._

"_I love them. You know that. It's like having three more sisters."_

"_Yes, I suppose. Tanya seems to prefer you quite a bit," I said, but I didn't see Tanya in Edward's future. _

"_She does. I've seen her thoughts. Yet you're an irritating little psychic. You know the outcome."_

"_I win. Yes, I don't see her in your future as anything other than a sister. Don't you get lonely Edward?" He shuffled._

"_I don't know any other way. You don't see anyone in my future. I'm used to it."_

"_Just because I don't see her yet, doesn't mean she's not out there Edward. I win again."_

"_Well, when you see her, I'll be the second to know," he said. He went to the grand piano and played a haunting tune of longing. It made me miss Jasper. _

Well that vision did nothing to alleviate my anxiety. Then I heard a far-off rumble and caught a fresh scent in the wind. Rain.

I passed the next three rainy days in the diner. No Jasper. Each day, I left a tip that belied the dejection I felt. My visions now just filled me with postponed expectation and offered no comfort. Where was he? Was my vision maker broken?

On the fourth day, I spotted the man with a newspaper. The newspaper of my vision. Was this it? Finally? The man folded the newspaper and I saw PHILA on the folded section facing me. Oh. I checked my earrings and straightened my jacket.

The diner door jangled, and there he stood. Hair darkened by rain. Eyes darkened by thirst. He smelled of saddle soap and leather. Green apples and pine. He smelled like home. I jumped down from my stool and approached him. He tensed. I smiled.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," I said.

Jasper bowed his head and said, "I'm sorry, ma'am."

I held out my hand and he took it.

The End


End file.
